ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensory Mime
<-- back to powers Sensory Mime (x5 to increase) 1) Distraction The mime can create sounds with his mimed actions, he is so skillful. Miming throwing a rock will produce a crash where the rock hits. He may also make larger sounds with enough will. System: Sounds can only be produced by inanimate the objects that you mime. No tape recorders, no language. If you mime a radio, it will make radio sound effects, but not pick up signal. The item doesn't actually exist, it just makes sound. no cost to create small sounds and stuff, but If you want to create a larger sound (like a jet taking off, a race car, an army marching) you must spend a willpower or temporary illusion pool point. 2) Perfect Miming Allows flawless comprehension of mimed language, no cost, always active. System: any and all viewers may understand exactly what the mime is miming at all times no matter what. This includes colors and complex concepts. 3) Visual Creation The mime is able to perform with such amazing accuracy that viewers swear they see what he is creating. System: Jacque spends a willpower or an illusion pool and creates a visual illusion touching him. This illusion can be a copy of himself or a foe, or a dragon, or a chainsaw, or a guitar, or a statue, or a wall. It doesn't matter what it is, but it IS intangible, and he must be "touching" it for it to be sustained. 4) The Invisible Elevator The classic mime trick of the invisible elevator suddenly has some dramatic additional uses. System: Allows Jacque to mime an elevator that moves him and others. can be used to move up and down floors inside or outside of a building, free self from bonds or grapples, unbury self, etc. When used, he will travel through obstacles like floors and enemies, but all he can do is wait impatiently for the doors to open while he's inside of it. Enemies can still shoot at him and hit him with attacks except grapples. Spend one willpower or illusion pool for yourself and one more for anyone you want to take with you. Moves at about 30 ft per second. Must be a fully committed action during combat.) 5) The Taste of Death Don't ever trust a mime who just pretended to put something in your drink. I swear, it'll be the last thing you do. System: Spend one willpower or illusion pool and create any of the following poisons. All are invisible. Chloral Hydrate Vector: Ingested Details: usually a A white, tasteless powder, now an invisible liquid System: The classic "Mickey Finn", this powder will induce unconsciousness when consumed in liquid. Roll Stamina + Survival, difficulty 7. Failure resulted in the target passing out for 10 - Stamina minutes. Digitalis Vector: Injury, Ingested Details: usually a Reddish liquid, now invisible System: A drug used to treat cardiac problems, this may also be used to cause heart failure. Victim rolls Stamina + Survival, difficulty 6 to 8, depending on dosage. Failure results in a massive heart attack, reducing the target to Crippled (Lethal). This drug will not affect most supernatural creatures. Liquid Curare Vector: Injested Details: Usually a waxy reddish substance, now an invisible liquid. System: A muscular paralytic, this poison distilled from a frog found in the Amazon kills so quickly that even if there was an antidote, it wouldn't have time to work. The round it hits the bloodstream, and every round after that, the target must roll Stamina + Survival, difficulty 9, or lose one point of Dexterity. When reduced to 0 dexterity, the target is helpless, and begins to lose Lethal Health Levels at the same rate till dead. Superhuman will typically throw off the effects in after accumulating 5 successes on the resistance roll, and will heal lost Dexterity as if it were Bashing damage.